The Ties That Bind
by Twin Psychos
Summary: The day was normal, but due to mysterious circumstances, the BladeBreaker's and their neighbor are plunged into the world of FullMetal Alchemist. Now on a quest to go home, they will get more than they bargained for: sins. Danger. Death. INDEPTH INTO FMA!


**The Ties That Bind **

**By Twin Psychos**

**A/N: WE'RE BACK! The Fantastic duo of Twin Psychos is back in action, ladies and gentlemen! This is Mishi-chan, acting as your host for now! Are you ready for this? I hope so! This story has been revised and it's going to be better than ever.**

**Warning: It will NOT be like you think it will be!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own BeyBlade or Full Metal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form.**

**Now... our feature presentation!

* * *

**

"Go DRAGOON!!!!" a navy-blue haired teen yelled. A determined glint glistened in his auburn eyes. His white bladed spinning top spun rapidly to the opposing blue tops. His Russian teammate smirked slightly.

"Hn. Not this time Tyson. Go! DRANZER!!" The Russian named Kai, yelled fiercely. The blue top, known as a Beyblade, rammed into the white blade as the great phoenix, Dranzer, arose from the bey. A mighty dragon, Dragoon, mounted from his white bey and into the skies with Dranzer. The two ancient spirits battled on in the small backyard of a traditional dojo, with two other boys sitting on the sidelines. Abruptly, the clear blue sky began to darken into a sinister gray atmosphere. The four blade-wielders, Beybladers (as they were called) looked up to hear the booming drums of the sky. The two blades froze in place and the two ancient spirits also stared at the odd weather as they returned to their blades.

"Looks like we're rained out this time Kai," Tyson stated as he called back his blade. His attire consisted of a bold red jacket over his yellow shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Tyson fixed his navy blue and red ball cap on his head as the wind began to blow. Kai gave a small nod, then reached for his own blade, his crimson eyes never leaving the air above them. A veil of darkness clouded the skies. The wind began to blow harder, almost like razors against the blue painted triangles on Kai's face. Kai's stoic form stood boldly, as if daring the sky to cry. His white scarf drifted on the harsh winds, along with his dark jacket that was draped over his sleeveless shirt and matching dark pants.

Tyson and Kai's other two teammates walked over to them, their eyes pasted to the sky. Younger of the two, an American blonde by the name of Max, walked over to Tyson. The two were best friends, both a year younger than their other teammates. Aside from Kai, there was also Rei. Rei had long, raven hair that was pulled back into a long, white cloth and was adorned in a traditional Chinese top and baggy pants. His golden eyes that gazed intently up at the looming rain only enhanced his cat-like appearance. Together, these four were the BladeBreakers. Together, these four bladers were the World Champions of Beyblading.

Lightning flashed in the stormy mix and thunder boomed in the distance. At that moment, a young teen with long milk-chocolate hair and ice blue bangs that framed each side of her face appeared hopping over the tall fence line, panting slightly. She landed with a quiet "thud" and looked up at the four with eyes matching her hair. Standing up, the team got a better view of Tyson's female neighbor. She was tall for a female, about the same size as Tyson. She was wearing a form-fitting blue sleeveless with an icy phoenix on the front of it. Clad in a pair of navy-blue cargos, a silver belt lay lop-sided on her petite hips. A pair of black and blue DC's adorned her feet as she walked up to them, a frown on her peach face.

"Hey guys! You going inside or what? It looks like it's gonna rain cats and dogs!" the girl said as she walked up to the BladeBreakers. She stopped in front of the quiet Russian. "Hiwatari-kun, are you ok?" He broke his gaze away and then gave her one of his famous "Leave-me-alone" looks, but nonetheless nodded slightly. The teen shrugged and walked to the remaining group as thunder boomed again.

"Don't mind him, you know he's always like that Tenshi," Tyson commented as he placed his hands behind his head. Tenshi opened her mouth to reply when the wind picked up abruptly. The trees swayed with the mighty gusts of wind and trembled with the awesome roars of thunder. There was a great flash of lightning, a loud scream, and then nothing but darkness…

* * *

"Look at this Al." A blonde teen muttered as he placed a particularly old book on a large oaken desk. The pages were yellowed and let loose whispered moans as Ed flipped them delicately. The Elric brothers, tall and short, both craned their necks and strained their eyes to see what forgotten knowledge the pages withheld.

"Although it hasn't been safely tested, this particular transmutation circle has been known as the Philosopher's Gamble. It is a mystery to man what forces will be released upon activation; men have claimed to gain riches, vast and small. People have even commenced attempting forbidden arts such as human transmutation. No attempts have been documented to succeed as all alchemists have either wound up dead, missing, or mentally distressed." Edward read aloud, his lengthy golden braid falling over his shoulder.

"How does this help us brother?" Alphonse Elric queried after his older brother finished reading the passage, "It seems to be really risky and I don't know if we should take any more risks after your latest run-in with that homunculus, Envy."

"This helps us in more ways then one Al," Edward Elric informed his younger brother. The suit of armor raised its head in a quizzical expression, "My examination is coming up, and as you know I have to pass it for money for our research funds. Of course I'd LOVE to kick the colonel's butt again, but it's pointless, he never learns that I'm simply superior to him in every way." Alphonse let out an exasperated sigh, his brother's ego often got in both of their ways.

"But brother," Alphonse pursued, "it said that the alchemists were discovered either…"

"Dead, missing, or insane." Edward concluded while jotting down notes on one of the many pieces of paper scattered about, "I know, but since when has that ever stopped us?" Ed finished his notes with a flourish, adding the finishing touches to his "travel log", or rather his alchemic research journal, and snagged an apparently miscellaneous piece of paper along with his coat, "Come on Al."

"Where are we going?" Al asked while trotting after the child protégé, his hollow legs making airy clanking noises against the uniform cement floors.

Ed walked foreword at a brisk pace down Head Quarter's halls, his gloved hands were buried into the deep black pockets that were sewn onto his usual black attire. His Automail hand clutched the miscellaneous sheet of paper as he withdrew it from his left pocket. His famous red cloak billowed out behind him with his hurried steps, causing the black serpent on the back to twist with the movement as though it were alive. "There's this girl I want to meet, she's new this year and is said to have appeared from nowhere. No history, no family, nothing."

"What's so special about her?" Al asked. His brother wasn't the type to simply ask for help unless he truly NEEDED it.

That… or he was dying.

"She's passed the test with high and very promising scores, that and I heard that her alchemic ability is shape shifting." Ed turned a corner, reading the paper from earlier.

"Shape shifting?" Alphonse's voice reverberated off the ancient walls of the corridor, his words coated with suspicion.

Ed's jaw tightened, "Yes, lets hope she doesn't turn out to be…_it_." (K/A/N: **cough-Envy-cough**)

Suspicions aside, the younger Elric still couldn't figure out what his brother was getting at, "Why do we need her for this transmutation?"

"Because she can shift her form into anything to reinforce the transmutation process. Look, this thing may even be able to tap into things far beyond our mortal comprehension; we'll need the extra mass to hold the transmutation in place. I hate to say it Al, but sometimes brute strength prevails over intelligence, or at least gives it a hand." The alchemic duo had arrived at a closed door that read room 234, Ed raised a metal fist and knocked, "Lucky for us this girl has both."

The wooden door slowly opened and a set of pale silver eyes peered back at Ed and Al, "Yes?" a soft voice asked.

"We're the amazing Elric brothers," Edward proclaimed while jabbing his thumb toward his chest. The seven foot tall suit of armor sighed again, "We…need your help." Ed finished the sentence in a low mutter but the person seemed to hear him anyway.

Slowly the door was pulled back more and a figure stood against a pale beam of light that seemed to engulf her body. She bent over into a respectful bow, silver hair slid over her shoulders and slowly she drew herself back up. Her tan hands were clasped together at the base of her light blue military uniform, the color obtained from a brief bleaching. "Kila Coran at your service, I'm new here so I'm not sure of how much assistance I'll be.

"It doesn't matter how new you are as long as you can perform alchemy." Edward told her curtly while grabbing her slender tan arm; he could feel the hidden muscles flexing in a split-second's moment of defiance. He pulled her out of the dark room causing her to give a small cry as he pulled her through the halls, she opened her mouth to question the significantly shorter teen but the kidnapper cut her off, "No need to say anything, we just need your abilities." He dragged her through the halls and pulled her into a VERY messy study room.

_Does this guy know the meaning of the word hygiene?_ Kila wondered to herself as she narrowly managed to avoid a pair of black leather pants. Ed came to a sudden halt and Kila couldn't help but emit a gasp of astonishment. A large area in the room had been cleared; the wooden floor gleamed in the soft lamplight, and an intricate chalk drawing of a transmutation circle was inscribed seamlessly across the floorboards. She scanned her eyes over the drawing, analyzing, as any alchemist would instinctively do. She identified the star of creation, the symbols for fire, air, and earth, as far as Kila could tell it didn't have a certain purpose. The circle was like some kind of doodle thrown together to look like it had a purpose all of its own. Ed sprinkled various ores and minerals on to the center of the design, each one had its own purpose, and each ingredient was almost the complete opposite of another.

"This is a very special circle," Ed said as he checked the lines, "it takes energy to activate and Al and I alone don't have enough so we need your help, especially since you're the only one willing."

Kila her head to the side and said nothing, it was best for her to just try to help them the best she could and get it over with, though her mind screamed for her to question them more. She took in a deep breath and nodded, showing the two alchemists that she was ready. "Okay, on my count one…two…three!" The three slammed their hands onto the outer edge of the circle in unison; a brilliant gold light erupted from the inscriptions. Bolts snaked this way and that as they searched through the minerals and into farther planes of creation. There was a bright flash, more brilliant than the usual eruptions of light that caused the teenagers to cringe and shield their eyes.

Then everything went wrong.

Just as the usual transmutations went, the bolts delved into deeper plains of existence, but this time they grabbed something far tougher, something with far more substance then the usual transmutation brought. Kila flinched as the lightning recoiled, flaring with a blood red light before her closed eyelids. This was bad, very bad, something was coming that the circle did not hold the ability to contain. Peeking from partially closed lids the mystery alchemist surveyed the scene, noting that the inscriptions had abandoned their usual neon blue light and taken upon a sinister red glow. The lightning crackled across her arm, sending a painful trail of energy racing through her form. Edward was sweating with the effort, his teeth ground tightly together as his younger brother stood firm against the uprising burst of energy. For the next few minutes Central City was thrust into darkness as some unknown force leeched the power.

Kila clenched her jaw together, tracing her mind for the many lessons that her…that _he_ had taught her. Instantly the image of a massive grizzly bear was ingrained upon her mind, the thick coat, the lean muscles and the superior balance was what she desired…what she _needed._ With a slight grunt she began the transformation, her particles melting and reforming into the wild animal that helped to restrain the onslaught of raw _power_ that nature had given it to survive. Her slender palms became rough and coarse with a deep brown fur, the black pads absorbing the angry elements and releasing a calm, forceful peace. Her shoulders slouched every so slightly with relief when she witnessed the bloody sparks return to the honest golden color.

Another bright light graced the room, filling it with a painful purity and a noise like that of a thousand gales merged into one. Kila Coran, the mystery alchemist from the north; Edward Elric, the child protégé; and Alphonse Elric, the innocent soul sealed with blood, released a power that was beyond their mortal comprehension. The group each lowered their arms, Kila returned to her birthright form and Edward took an uncertain step backward.

"Brother…" Alphonse whispered shakily.

"What just happened?" Kila voiced, proclaiming each of their questions.

"I…don't know…" Ed concluded, his golden eyes wide with the realization of what they may have done.

"We screwed up." Kila muttered as she paced about the circle, resting within was a group of teenagers. They were clothed in odd outfits, their attires defying everything from the century that Edward and company enjoyed. The female alchemist approached them tentatively, gripping the pale wrist of an unconscious freckled blonde and reading his steady pulse. She raised her narrow silver eyes, her high cheekbones from her Native American ancestors pulled down her facial expression into a frown. "Have we…broken the laws? Is this human transmutation?" For once a note of fear struck her vocal cords, to break the laws…they're receive an ultimate punishment for sure. "They're alive but…where did they come from?"

"The question is…can we send them back?" Ed asked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading our first chapter; it was quite a bit of work. Yet Mishi-chan and I (Kaze-kun) pulled together in the almighty bonds of late-night writing splurges. Any feedback would be appreciated, questions, comments, concerns, theories, suspicions, idiotic ideas, and the lot is welcome, contact one of us at our e-mail or PM's. Until the next chaotic chapter, this is Kaze-kun and Mishi-chan.**

**-Kaze-kun-**


End file.
